Off topic
by Kaiga hana
Summary: Short drable on how weird Sonic and Amy's relationship can be.   Really just something to get me off my writers block XD


"Alright, I never—" he took a swing at the whisky, chugging the liquid feverishly in a rush. Swallowing hard he turned ,shooting her a wicked grin. "—I never actually_ asked_ Bunnie out."

"You jerk!You completely fooled all of us!"

"What was I suppose to do?" She took the whiskey bottle in her hand and helped herself.

"What do you mean _'what was I supposed to do?'_." Initially what she wanted to do was impersonate his deep husky voice, but she ended up sounding like an old hag with a cold. Her voice was too high, and her acting not so great. The only thing she gained was a loud bark from her companion who was clearly having the time of his life.

"Shut up will ya, your freaking me out."

"Your voice acting skills suck—sorry I had to be the one to point that out." Tapping her glass she gave a loud gruff.

"Gee thanks Sonic, really nice."

The blue blur shook his head, still laughing at her failed attempt to mimic him, and gestured toward her now full glass of whisky. "Yeah whatever miss cute, your turn."

"For Christ sake-" she clicked her tongue wishing that glass away. "—do I have to? I mean…tastes horrid—"

_"Horrid_?—" he picked up the bottle shoving it in her face. If it was possible he would have probably press it into her head, into the brain so it can stay. Permanently.

Annoyed she swatted it away giving them space.

"Yes horrid—"

"Amy…its **Jameson**! This is good whiskey , its 1850 too!"

"Maybe that's why it tastes bad, its _loooong_ over due."

"Aiiii, ithe older it is the bett—agh Amy just drink it, its your turn."

Amy held her hands in defeat and took the glass. Eyeing the yellowish liquid she inhaled deeply and with one quick swing she chugged the sucker down bone dry.

"Adda girl." Sonic clapped as a now cringing Amy slammed her cup onto the countertop.

Throat burning and stomach treating to over turn she let out a raspy cough or two.

I How in God's name can anyone drink this stuff. Its was sickening .Dry, heavy and just plain nasty. Yet above all that the men, and some women, where driven to the thing, would actually die without it. Nope not her, a glass of lemonade for her was just fine. Nice, tall ,cold glass of pink lemonade or maybe a Shirley Temple. Now see that was tasty. Call her a princess or whatever but crap was crap, no more whiskey.

"Come on its not that bad."

"Easy for you to say…."

"Very, alright say something, anything"

"You sound like a silly junior highschooler."

"Just come out with it."

"well—" she fiddled with her fingers, unsure whether to say something or not. Part of their little game was they had to say something they didn't know and that was akward. Well, she had a lot of those that's for sure. A list, but did she really want to speak them out loud. Knowing how Sonic was it was all the more difficult. He would _never_ let you live anything down.

Yet ignoring all her past experiences and warnings her mind flared at her, she decided to talk.

"I went out with Mighty"

"Oh_ God_—" 'that, yep he is doing it, being a smart ass.'

"Yeah"

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Like no joke, your cheerios?"

"Jesus –" she turned away trying to avoid his emerald gaze. If he stared at her long enough for her to lock glances she would blush, he liked when she blushed, but she was annoyed; Amy wasn't going to give him the satisfaction….yet

"Yes! Yes, how many times—"

"Well what happened?"

"that's personal"

"In what way?"

She snorted rolling her eyes along with it. " In every way"

"Did you end it?"

She nodded.

"Ahhh for what, I mean not that im happy with that but—"

In response she swatted him, hoping that it was hard enough to take out all his rudeness. Sadly that was impossible.

"Because, it was weird you nosy person, anything else you wanna know…creep"

"Says the girl who chased me half of my life."

"Yet you cried like a baby when I started to go out with Shadow and ignored you."

"I never cry."

_"Suuuure.."_

"pah….women"

"Ah wel** PAH** men."

He raised an eye brow at her, giving Amy an odd look. "That doesn't make sense—"

"I know!"

A/N;

I have a terrible case of writers block, so forgive me if this is bad formatted ^^; Im sleepy and i had this idea and yeah hehehe

Oh and by the way, YES Amy and Sonic can drink, in this story they are in their mid-twenties so, no worries there XDD

At the moment I am working on Its just temporary but im just tewking it somemore, just to make it perfect ^^

Well goodnight!

-Kaiga!


End file.
